dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Controversy in Dirty Sanchez
A show as extreme like Dirty Sanchez obviously couldn't get away from doing the things that it does all the time. Dirty Sanchez has faced the fury of fans and the media on multiple occasions most of which are due to the extreme nature of the show and are controversial for different reasons and some have been so controversial that it has ether been cut or has almost lead to the show being taken off of air. This is a list of all the different controversies, why they were controversial and what happened as a result. Gore The show is centered around stunts, so obviously their would be a bit of gore that would be seen. However some critics have complained that the show can be too gory and as it was a reality show, gore is taken more seriously. Some complained it was too graphic for TV which resulted in MTV having to blur out some gory moments such as the Heavy metal stunts. However some if not most stunts involving blood are not censored such as the Meat Tenderiser which was only censored once in the episode Czech Republic. Nudity Nudity was a main controversy in the first series. Though not a severe controversy, it still managed to piss off a few people. As seen in pranks such as Pawn star the ordinary people of Earth can easily get agitated by nudity. Nudity has also outraged those who hate male nudity, often being called "gay" while some concerned parents thought it may upset their children by these exposures (These parents are stupid enough to allow their kids to watch such a programme in the first place). Nudity was such a problem in series one that by series two it was censored sometimes . However the nudity controversy was short lived resulting in the third series having twice as much nudity, this would then change again when the movie was released where all the nudity, except ladyboy's breast, was censored (not including the DVD). Stunts/Pranks One of the biggest controversies surrounding Dirty Sanchez is the extreme stunts and pranks involved in the show. Stunts such as Heavy metal and Man vs Car are prime examples of death defying stunts that have resulted in angry letters and e-mails being sent to MTV by concerned citizens. Some stunts are so obscene that they are only available on the Deleted scenes features on the DVDs. Tabloids such as the Daily Mail went so far to have an article demanding that the show be banned. Animal abuse Though all the Sanchez boys claim to love animals, they have murdered a few over the course of the series. The most notable moment of animal abuse was in the movie. The boys first had to kill a scorpion, then a tarantula and finally a Chicken called Derek. The death of Derek was controversial among the fans as well as animal rights activists who thought it was disturbing. In the spinoff Sanchez Gets High, Dainton and Pritchard were forced to gut a snake and eat a heart in order to perform a spiritual high. This was so gruesome that the show had to be aired during midnight with a warning placed at the beginning of the episode. Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Dirty Sanchez